


softly fall asleep, softly next to me

by geomjeongsun



Series: whispers between the sheets [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Or not, Smut, she sleepy, they soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geomjeongsun/pseuds/geomjeongsun
Summary: Four, three, two, one. Siyeon barely kept herself from falling onto her knees as she took the last steps up the stairs. She grunted, the day's exhaustion finally fully washing over her. She had waited for this all week and she wouldn't let some sleepiness stop her.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: whispers between the sheets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862854
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	softly fall asleep, softly next to me

Four, three, two, one. Siyeon barely kept herself from falling onto her knees as she took the last steps up the stairs. She grunted, the day's exhaustion finally fully washing over her. Putting one trembling foot in front of the other she slowly dragged herself to their shared apartment, excited to simply fall into the bed with Bora in between her arms. She reached the door, leaned her head against the wood, and started searching for the keys in her pockets. Sluggish movement and quiet pats were all she managed to do. In the end, she gave up and simply used her head to knock once, whimpering from the dull ache.

"Siyeon," Boras deep husky voice greeted her when the door opened, a seductive lilt to the way she spoke her name.

It quickly turned into surprise and worry, seeing how tired Siyeon was.

"Bora," Siyeon's groan was mixed with a whine, her hands balling the soft material of Bora's thin nightgown, "Why do you have to be so beautiful."

Bora blushed and continued taking Siyeon's shoes and jacket off, knowing how exhausted she was. Siyeon quietly protested when she reached to take off her socks, her soft fingers tickling her. Her eyes lingered on the small -tattoo on Siyeon's left wrist, the small bird drawn surrounded by geometric designs. She felt proud seeing the tattoo, proud knowing something she had created would probably sit under Siyeons skin for the rest of their lives. Her very own little rendition of a wolf came to life, the tattoo roaring in longing for its soulmate when she gently grabbed Siyeon's left hand, pulling her up from the stool.

"Come on let's get you washed and into bed, you're about to fall over."

"You can't just open the door looking like that and expect me to sleep, this isn't fair," Siyeon pushed herself off of the wall and fell into Bora, holding her close, "Bora."

Siyeon softly mumbled into Bora's neck, words of love falling off of her lips as her eyes slowly closed. Her mind was wide awake, overly sensitive to everything happening around her but her body simply couldn't put in the energy anymore. She sagged more, nuzzling the soft skin on her girlfriend's neck. 

She smelled of roses and something that reminded Siyeon of a sunny day in their garden. 

Siyeon sighed in content.

She loved her smell.

"I want you. I've been waiting for this all week." 

She slowly, weakly kissed up her throat, up to Bora's ear. Bora tensed and Siyeon clearly felt the vibrations of her moan as she kept pressing soft kisses against her skin. She knew how sensitive her ears were, how much Bora liked them being kissed, being played with.

"Make me fall apart, Bora," Siyeon's head fell back onto her shoulder, "Make me fall apart and piece me back together just to let me crumble once more."

Bora gripped onto her tighter, face instantly reddening when Siyeon whispered those sinful words into her ear. She felt wetness collecting between her thighs, the dark lacy underwear darkening as her eyes started playing little flashes and possible scenarios of the future. Her hands were begging to touch her, to have her lie underneath her at her mercy, to make her hers again.

Over and over again.

"You're tired I can't," Siyeon interrupted her before she could finish her sentence, her ever so fierce eyes entrancing Bora, pulling her under Siyeon's command.

"Fuck me," her eyes followed those perfectly plump lips as they slowly pronounced the words, tasting every single letter like a fine wine, "I want your fingers, your tongue, your everything. Take me."

She pathetically whimpered against Bora, closer to a sob than anything else.

"Please just make me feel good and safe."

"It's okay, puppy, you're safe," Siyeon's heart swelled at those words and all of the heat inside her body traveled down as she clung even tighter onto Bora.

The shorter woman easily picked her up, the dancer's body chiseled from years of training and swiftly carried her to their shared bedroom. Even from the beginning they had enjoyed passing the ball from one to another when it came to taking care of each other in general. While Bora loved babying Siyeon, Siyeon loved spoiling her. They worked perfectly together, a never stopping and polished mechanism ever ticking on.

Siyeon whined when Bora let her fall into the mattress, instantly missing the warmth of her body. Her needy whines never stopped, even as Bora gently reached back around Siyeon's body, swiftly opening the dark-blue colored bra, for once the more vocal of the two. 

Anticipation was quite literally killing her. 

"You're so beautiful, Bora," Siyeon's head lolled to the side, body limp and breathing shallow, "The most beautiful flower one could imagine."

"Such flattering words from the person putting the moon's beauty to shame," Bora's voice had lowered in an octave.

Siyeon couldn't take it any longer. She reached out, her arms burning from the effort that seemed just close to too much, and pulled Bora on top of her not even trying to hide her moan when the warmth of her thighs closed around her hips. Bora clicked her tongue and gripped her hands, taking them off of her thighs.

"You're not being particularly good right now, pup," Bora raised Siyeon's hands above her head, pressing them into the pillow underneath her.

Siyeon shrank under her gaze but still had a rather mischievous smile resting on her lips. Having Bora on top of her had brought back some of the dearly missing energy.

"What exactly happens if I'm not good?"

"I go to sleep," Bora deadpanned, accompanying her words with a pinch on Siyeon's nipple, "So do what I say and keep your hands to yourself if you want to get off after all."

"I love it when you order me around."

Bora flicked her nose and leaned down to kiss her, soon enough letting her tongue slip between Siyeon's lips. They both sighed at the feeling and Siyeon relaxed further into the bed, too tired to actively participate. She didn't mind her arms being above her head, the position oddly comfortable. Bora's kisses on her collarbone were distracting, heat pooling in the lower region of her belly. 

She whined, hoping for her to move down faster.

"Patience." 

Bora's lips closed around the soft skin of her breast. The hand she didn't support herself with was palming her other breast, gently massaging the skin, playing around, and drawing soft circles around her nipple, never quite touching it. Siyeon moaned, her patience slipping between her fingers as she simply waited for Bora to finally, truly touch her. Bora took pity on her and took her nipple between her teeth, gently tugging on it before soothing it with her tongue. The hand from her other breast slowly traveled over her belly, leaving just the ghost of a touch on her skin, and slipped her fingers under the elastic band of Siyeon's underwear.

"I love you," she whispered when she went further, collecting some of the wetness.

Bora split her fingers, touching and teasing the skin around the spot Siyeon wanted her most in. Her hips stuttered against Bora's hand, the heat inside her just burning brighter with every graze of Bora's fingertips. She felt Bora's smile against her breast when her two of her fingers slipped inside, stretching her just enough to draw out a guttural moan. Siyeon's eyes rolled back, mouth falling open and tongue lolling out from the feeling. Bora twisted her fingers inside of her, continuing to softly bite her nipple, knowing how quickly Siyeon turned into putty from it. Her thumb touched Siyeon's clit and from then on her mind was wiped clean.

Bora sat up and slipped the blue panties with a star-pattern down to her knees for better access. She looked back up to Siyeon, observing all of the emotions her face expressed whenever she flicked her wrist or circled her thumb. Drool was collecting on the corner of her mouth, her short blue hair sticking to her neck and forehead.

A part of Bora wanted nothing more than to set loose and do with her whatever she wanted. She already saw her fingers slipping past her lips, saw her hand wrapped around her throat, saw their handcuffs around her wrists, and the blue collar Siyeon loved so much tightened around her. 

But she also felt her pure exhaustion.

As much as the younger woman had boasted she was just a hair width away from a deep slumber, the thrusts of her hips not nearly as powerful and frequent as they would usually be. A soft smile took over her. Even in moments like these, her heart grew soft seeing her other half. Nothing made her as happy as being around Siyeon.

"Bora," Siyeon called her name and ripped her out of her thoughts.

Her back arched off of the bed, every single muscle inside of her trembling from excitement and effort. Her abs twitched and Bora's eyes flew to the single silver piercing over her belly button. She shifted down a bit, changing the angle at which she moved her hand and lowered her mouth to the glinting piece of metal, flicking her tongue over it.

Siyeon rolled her hips against her more vehemently.

She added a third finger and Siyeon nearly howled, her hands now gripping the spare surface of her pillow. Bora continued pressing more kisses on her belly, moving to her hip and lightly nipped at the thin skin there. By now Siyeon was a moaning mess, her voice already hoarse from using it so much.

"I'm close," she choked out, the words barely more than a whisper.

Bora ignored the burn in her wrist and tried moving faster, curling her fingers in just the right spots. Her thumb flicked over Siyeon's clit over and over again, timing the little movements with twists of her fingers. She pushed herself back up and captured Siyeon's lips with her own. Siyeon whined, feeling how close to the edge she was and more than ready to tumble down. Her thighs tightened around Bora's leg, trapping her as she kept thrusting up, chasing the last little push she would need.

"Let yourself go, pup," Bora whispered against her lips, softly biting down.

With the last push of her fingers, Siyeon finally felt her walls crumble down, her orgasm washing over her in waves of pure ecstasy. Her thighs twitched from the aftershocks, her entire body trembling under Bora's touch as she drew the pleasure out as long as possible, peppering kisses all over her face.

"I love you, too," Siyeon lazily drawled, too tired to form actual words.

"Such a pillow princess," Bora grinned, sticking out her tongue.

"You're going to regret this next time."

Siyeon's voice was husky, the consonants gritting against her throat like sandpaper when she spoke. She leaned up and teasingly bit Bora's tongue. Bora just rolled her eyes and pulled Siyeon closer to her, their legs intertwined. She didn't mind the stickiness of their skin, the feeling somehow familiar and warm.

"But for now, good night," she fell asleep instantly.

"Good night, Siyeon," Bora yawned and followed her into the sweet abyss of sleep, softly breathing next to each other.


End file.
